Where I lay My Cap
by Stargate-Lover-Steph
Summary: Very loss tie to Episode 1x1 but an excuse for Prody.


**AN- This has some very mild plot if you squint and has a loose connection to episode 1x1 but my mind was just in a mood to ramble and this was what came out. Feel free to tell me how bad it is but since I wrote it I thought I would share it.**

**Disclaimer- its fanfiction,enough said.**

* * *

As they walked along the street Brody read out a list of address's for available properties to rent but for everyone she read out Pride had a reason to put her off. This was ridiculous, how difficult was it to find somewhere to live.

"Where you live defines you, LaSalle life's in the French quarter as its all going on there. My wife and I life in the lower garden as its a stone's throw from some top chefs and restaurants" Pride told her as they walked.

Brody just looked at him as he spoke.

"What" Pride said looking at her.

"Your wife lives in the lower garden, you live in the office unless I missed something" as she tried not to pry too much.

"Fair point" as they came to a stop.

"At this rate I might move in with you at the office, it's got to better than where I am now" Brody suggested even if she didn't really mean it yet.

"Well what do you want out of a house?" Pride asked her.

"Somewhere I can get some sleep, preferably a full nights would do" She replied.

As they walked they passed a graveyard under renovation. Pride looked at it then back at Brody. She caught the look on his face and they both started to laugh.

"No way. The office seems more appealing by the minute" as she looked at Pride.

"Well if you want to there's plenty room, not like I can't bunk with you for a few nights till you get sorted out" as they finally reached their destination.

After wrapping the case up they all went their separate ways home except Pride who was technically home and Brody who had no home yet.

"So you decided on anywhere yet?" Pride asked as he came to stand beside her desk.

"Nope and I am too tired to think about it" as she leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes.

"Why don't you go get your stuff and bunk here then, at least you can get some peace" Pride suggested seeing how tired she actually looked.

"You sure? Don't want people jumping to conclusions when I shift in with my boss" Brody said as she laughed.

"Well at least I can't be accused of not putting my agents welfare first if you move in here. On saying that people will jump to their own conclusions anyway no matter what I do" Pride replied.

"Sorted then, I will go get my stuff" as Brody stood from her desk and walked to her car.

Returning an hour later she brought in her overnight bag and left the rest in the car.

"Where do I crash then?" Brody asked dropping her bag on her desk.

"Follow me" as Pride lead them both up the stairs.

"Pick a couch, except mine" as Pride indicated the 3 couches in the back room.

Brody looked over the room and dropped her bag beside a one right next to Prides.

"Right I am going for a shower then I am crawling on that couch and I will not be getting up till at least 06:00" Brody told Pride as she grabbed a few bits out her bag and headed out the door.

When she appeared an hour later she had put on a vest top and shorts and was carrying her stuff from her shower and her dirty clothes. Dropping her clothes into a pile she looked around and saw Pride had chucked some blankets on her couch for her.

Making the couch up she saw Pride enter the room dressed in just a pair of sweatpants.

Well that was an unexpected site. He had a very well muscled body and she couldn't help but look. For his part it hadn't gone unnoticed by him that when Brody was bent over laying her blankets out her shorts clung to her ass giving him a very nice view.

This was going to be interesting to say the least. Dumping his clothes in a pile he placed his cap on the table and went and sat on his bed. Brody saw his cap on the table and picking her's up she placed it on the table next to his. Going to sit on her bed she looked across at Pride and then at the 2 caps sitting on the table side by side. Pride saw her looking at the caps and smiled.

"Pride you know what you said about where you live defines you, does that include where you lay your cap cause if it does I am more than happy to lay mine just there" as she lay down on the couch and tucked herself in letting sleep claim her after getting hardly any.

Pride smiled at the thought looking at the caps. Getting up he turned the lights off and went to bed.

"Night Brody, at least now you can get some sleep" as he looked at his new agent and saw she was already asleep.

Falling asleep Pride was very happy he had extended her stay.

Brody woke an hour later to a low rumble. Sitting up she looked around for the source of the noise. There was no storm so where the hell was it coming from. She finally found the source, Pride snored. Just brilliant, she was doomed never to sleep in this city. Seeing him lying on his back she got up and nudged him to get him to move which he did. Peace again, but it only lasted long enough for her to get in bed and lie down before he started again. For God sake she was about to scream. Getting back up she walked over to his bed and woke him.

"Pride get on your side, you sound like a pig being roasted" as he turned on his side.

"I don't snore and I can't help rolling on my back" as he looked at her walking away.

"Fine you don't snore then, just stay on your side please" as she climbed back under the blankets and shut her eyes.

She was just dropping off when he started again, she was about to shot him. Getting back up she nudged him again.

"What now?" Pride asked groggie.

"You're on your back and snoring again" as she stood over him.

"Well if you don't want me on my back lie here and stop me rolling over. At least that way we can both get some damn sleep" Pride told Brody as he looked up at her.

"Fine, if that's what it takes move over" as she grabbed her blankets and climbed on his couch behind him.

"You have got to be kidding me right" Pride asked feeling Brody lie with her back to his.

"No I am not, now go back to sleep. At least you can't roll over and snore now" Brody replied as she felt herself relax against Prides back.

"Fine, goodnight again" as Pride closed his eyes and fell asleep again.

Brody finally had peace as she felt her eyes growing heavy again. Letting sleep claim her she was finally happy to have peace.

When they both woke next day they were both a little surprise to find they were not back to back like either of them remembered but now spooned together with Pride holding Brody possessively against him.

"Well at least I can't snore like this" Pride said as he whispered into Brody ears making sure his breath brushed across her neck as he spoke.

"Well that solves one problem, what about this one?" As Brody wiggled back a little causing Pride to groan as her ass rubbed against his morning erection.

"Not my fault, that I blame on you for being so insisted this was how to stop me snoring" as he pushed forward causing more friction between them.

"Since I caused it then I suppose I better solve it" as she pulled the blankets right over both their heads and neither of them surfaced for quite sometime.

* * *

**AN2-Total pointless story but there you go. I need to get back to writing some thing with substance.**


End file.
